Lost
by zFluffyy
Summary: A little shorty I may expand into a novelette about a republican trooper lost and abandoned for years on a small planet that was the site of a major battle.


A fan fic.  
I own nothing of the materials used mentioned in the movies, comics, cartoons, and different genre's, I only own that which I create not mentioned in the previously mentioned media, all credit for those goes to the respective owners.  
All copy writ materials used are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

Constitution of the united states protects my freedom to express my writing as I see fit rather YOU find it offensive or not. If possible adult content, possible Yaoui or Yuri content offends you, do not read any further and close this page. Nasty reviews only give me the pleasure of knowing I offended a hater.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lost.

Morning, he stirred in the makeshift bed he had built in the shell of an old downed walker, he woke clicking his lips at the sour taste of the usual build up in his mouth.

He went through his usual morning routine after a small breakfast, checked his gear to make sure it was in working order, made sure his rifle was charged, he kept an assault cannon on hand as well but other than when attacked by some of the larger local creatures he had little use for it, he kept it charged and in good working order regardless.

Putting on his armor, older and beaten but still serviceable and stepped out to begin his usual hunt.

He noticed some large paw prints in the dirt around the hull of the old walker and began thinking perhaps it was time to consider moving on to a new location.

The planet he was on, if it could even be called that as it was more moon sized but had an oxygen atmosphere ad good gravity was pretty much abandoned.

He had been forgotten.

He was a republican trooper, trained and tested in battle and skilled for survival, perhaps today is the day he muttered to himself as he had innumerable times as he sought a communications array that was still serviceable or repairable that hadn't been picked over by the scavengers that occasionally came here looking for scrap metal and parts.

A few times narrowly escaping being spotted.

He had found out the hard way that some of them are ruthless and will not hesitate to kill to protect what they find, he had approached a ship that had landed in an attempt to get a lift off planet or at least be allowed to contact republican command when those there started shooting at him, forcing him to flee.

Since then he has been scavenging among the wrecks and destroyed ships and equipment of war himself for parts and armor to keep himself alive until he can finally find a way to contact the republic.

He had a republican scout walker for a time, one he had found that was still in serviceable condition, but without a way to recharge it's power cells it was soon useless, later taken by scavengers.

Today however, unknown to him, would be different.

He went back into his shelter, packed up what little belongings he had, slung the assault cannon, and stepped out and walked away seeking a new place to find shelter and scavange for what he needed.

He had been walking for half a day when the winks and twinkles of something high up caught his attention, as he watched, the sounds of large lasers and cannons firing drifted down from above, he was witnessing a dogfight high up in the atmosphere.

Before long something fell away from the fight and came whining down out of the sky, at the last instant it levelled out and slid along the ground in a long, metal crunching landing.

Whoever that pilot was fighting also came screaming down out of the sky and in twin blasts, left long trails of glassed earth behind as it made a strafing run on the downed craft before climbing back to the heavens, then was gone.

The craft looked like an older yt bomber but had a tie fighter hull between the engines, a scavenger obviously in what many call a die wing, that because those who flew them had a low survival rate, must be some kind of pilot to survive a battle in one of those the trooper thought as he moved in then direction of the downed craft.

Arriving he saw that it wasn't a fighter craft at all, it was an imperial shuttle, he unslung his assault cannon and moved towards the craft cautiously.

When he got closer he could see why the craft was downed, one of the lasers of the die wing had punched through the shields of the shuttle and had punched a hole in the ships command section, opening it to the outside, that high up that would have instantly sucked the ships atmosphere out instantly and smothered anyone alive in the ship.

Still moving cautiously, he found a side hatch that was undamaged and got it opened and with the same caution, entered the shuttle.

He found nothing but bodies in the shuttle and the ship itself would never fly again, but there was a lot in here he could use and it would make a serviceable house for the time being, plus if he were lucky, communications would be intact.

Moving to the command deck, he looked around, "there", "yes", the communications array was still functional.

So, for the rest of the day once he had figured out how to open a larger hatch he spent moving bodies out of the shuttle and burying them, the local animals would have them dug up and devoured by morning, but. no one could say that he didn't give even an imperial a burial.

First thing was communications, he discovered he could send a signal, but not receive, so, he sent out a distress call on the appropriate frequencies, then began going through the shuttle for what he could use.

He found several things he needed including food packs, one he devoured immediately, a portable power generator, several weapons, clothing and armor patch kits, and, wonder of all wonders, a speeder bike.

He had not been this well equipped in some time.

After a time he sent out a second distress call, then decided maybe it would not do to remain in the shuttle even though it would do as a good shelter, imperials would be looking for the shuttle sooner or later, if he were here when they came, prison would be the least of his worries.

So he packed up, got the bike outside and left, but remained in sight of the shuttle and watched, he also made sure to keep a short range communicator on hand.

He found the hull of a downed fighter that had been hollowed out by scavengers and set up there.

Sure enough, within three days a large imperial star destroyer appeared in the sky and hovered over the crash site.

Imperial soldiers crawled all over the wreck and the surrounding area coming perilously close to his camp, but thankfully not checking it out.

The imperials scavenged out what was left in the shuttle, and left, he soon was back in the shuttle and had the mobile generator hooked up and powering a few systems he would need.

One week later a freighter appeared in the sky and landed nearby, an old yt 100, battered but functional from it's look.

Before long he heard, 'HELLO", "ANYONE IN THERE?" he yelled back, who are you and what do you want?

I'm here in answer to a republic distress call, my names Solo, Hans Solo, this is my partner, Chewbacca, we're from the resistance.

We were sent to rescue you if your the one who sent the call out.

He relaxed and popped a hatch, Republican trooper 9971, yes, I was the one who sent the distress call.

Republican trooper? been a lot of changes since you got stranded here, we'll explain them on the way, grab your gear and lets move before scavengers come crawling.

Once aboard he sowed his gear and soon the ship was powering it's way back into space, a short interlude while the nav computer computed a course through hyperspace, then the ship leaped away into hyperspace as another ship flashed out above the planet.

On the way Solo told him of how different things are now and many of the incidences that brought it about, trooper or not, he had a new mission now, support the resistance any way he could.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

let me know if you want to see the story continued, I will depending on the responses I get. ideas and suggestions for the tory are always welcome.


End file.
